


Control

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Control Issues, F/F, Feelings, Light Bondage, Oddly Soft For 1k Of Word Porn, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Pepper helps Natasha work on giving up control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I love this ship, it's a bit startling how long it's taken me to write a fic for it. Hopefully, this is a good start.  
> I went to write smut but somehow ended up focusing more on the feelings than the sex, I have no idea how that happened.

Natasha let out a soft sigh, flexing her wrists a bit. The rope tying her to the headboard of a king sized bed was loose, easily undone. It was meant to be that way, it wasn't specifically made to actually hold Natasha against her will.

"It's about control," Pepper's smooth voice rolled over Natasha. "This is about control. Not about dominating you or hurting you. What's your safeword again?" Pepper asked.

"Red Room," Natasha said, raking her eyes over Pepper's slim figure. Pepper wore a matching black bra and panties made of fine lace that beautifully accented her tan skin. A part of Natasha wanted to pull free from her bonds just to touch Pepper, to be able to run her hands over the lace and skin.

But this wasn't about Pepper. It was about Natasha. About Natasha giving up control, proving her trust of Pepper.

And sure, Natasha knew she trusted Pepper. Pepper knew it too, most likely. But knowing and showing were two different things. Exercising said trust was proving to be more anxious than Natasha had expected. Even if she was just tied to a bed that she could escape from with a woman she could easily take out. It wasn't about ability. Pepper knew what Natasha was capable of. It was about vulnerability. Showing Pepper the rawest parts of Natasha, and trusting them in her hands.

"Good girl," Pepper murmured, pulling Natasha back to reality with a soft kiss. "Do you want the blindfold?"

Realistically, no, Natasha didn't want the blindfold. Natasha was already naked, physically and emotionally. It was an added layer of sensory deprivation that made her uncomfortable, even if she knew the layout of Pepper's bedroom like the back of her hand. But, this was about vulnerability. Facing the things that made Natasha uncomfortable.

"Yes." Natasha nodded.

Pepper hummed, sliding the black silk over Natasha's eyes, successfully blinding her. Natasha tilted her head back, breathing hard.

"You're doing so well, kitten. So well," Pepper promised. Pepper was fond of nicknames, even the ones Natasha found too sweet. But for Pepper, she tolerated them. Something about hearing them on Pepper's tongue, hearing that soft voice call her 'kitten' sent confusing shivers down Natasha's spine.

Pepper ran her manicured hands over Natasha's skin. Her hands were softer, smaller than the hands Natasha was so used to groping her. It was nice. Calming, even.

Pepper paid particular attention to the scars marring Natasha's skin, the glaring mistakes of her past. Pepper traced them, even pressed warm kisses to them. The bullet wound from The Winter Soldier on her hip, as well as the one on her shoulder. The knife wound from Budapest on her thigh. The one on her ribcage from flying shrapnel. Even the one on her ankle from stepping on a mine. Pepper found every single one and gave them the same affection.

After Pepper's questing hands had mapped out every inch of Natasha's skin she paused and Natasha could feel the bed shift. "Color?" Pepper asked.

Natasha swallowed. "Green."

There was a hum of acknowledgement. The bed shifted again and Natasha felt Pepper's hand caressing her inner thigh. Another hand joined in on Natasha's opposite side. Pepper gently pushed her legs open, exposing Natasha's crotch.

"Yellow," Natasha gasped. She squirmed, wrists wanting to move and pull out of the rope. Natasha didn't know why, but she was panting.

"Hey," Pepper soothed, slipping the blindfold off. She ran her hand over Natasha's face. "It's alright. I'm proud of you, sweetheart. I'm proud of you for recognizing your limits."

Natasha managed a small nod. "Can we keep the blindfold off?"

"Of course." Pepper kissed her cheek. "Anything else?"

"No." Natasha shook her head. "I just... need to see you."

"Of course." Pepper smiled. "Good girl." Pepper made her way back down between Natasha's legs, in the same position as before. "Color?"

Natasha let out a small sigh, focusing on the red bangs curling around Pepper's face. "Green."

With a faint smile, Pepper leaned in and gave Natasha's clit a soft lick. Natasha shuddered. The pleasure was foreign, almost. As foreign as the smooth glide of Pepper's hands rubbing Natasha's thighs, hips, stomach.

Natasha was used to being controlled. Tied down, touched in unmentionable places. Dominated.

But this... this was different. Pepper's touch wasn't rough or demanding, and her control wasn't stifling. It was like being wrapped in a thick blanket, soft and warm. It was comforting. 

Pepper's gentle licking turned into something more firm. It wasn't rough, only done with more intent now. She buried her face into Natasha's folds, tongue searching for every weak spot. 

Natasha didn't quite realize just how much she was enjoying it until she startled herself by moaning. Natasha was always... detached from her own body. Connecting the sensations Pepper was giving her with the rest of her was difficult. A part of her was waiting for the catch. Waiting for the pain.

"Color?" Pepper asked, pulling back a bit. The bottom half of her face was painted with clear slick, marking her as Natasha's. 

That was a nice thought.

"Green." Natasha blinked, shifting a bit. She had to remind herself to stay grounded and at the moment. That was the point of this.

With a nod and faint smile, Pepper went back to eating Natasha out. She looked up at Natasha the whole time, eyes sparkling.

Normally eye contact in intimate situations was uncomfortable for Natasha, vulnerable even. But this... this was nice.

Natasha felt safe.

Without much warning, Pepper's administrations got faster and more intense. Natasha was squirming and panting as pleasure flowed through her veins like lava.

Natasha's orgasm was building, slow and sure. Her fingers hugged the rope tying her to the bedpost and her heels dug into the mattress. When her thighs started to shake, she let out a high moan.

"Virginia." The word was meant to come out as a groan, but instead, it was a soft whisper. A desperate plea for the woman between Natasha's legs.

Her orgasm swept through her. It was intense, but not in a mind-melting, screaming like animals sort of way. Instead, it was a rush of pleasure and warmth that felt almost like a first kiss.

It was perfect.

For the few moments Natasha was still hazy in her aftermath, Pepper was untying the rope and shushing her with sweet praises.

"You did so well, kitten." Pepper cooed, pulling Natasha's head against her chest, rubbing her sore wrists. "I'm proud of you." 

"You didn't..." Natasha mumbled, trying to move for Pepper's crotch.

"Shh." Pepper held Natasha still. "It's fine. This isn't about me. We can work on that later. Baby steps, for now."

Natasha nodded, curling into Pepper's arms. "Thank you," She said, almost as an afterthought.

Pepper kissed her forehead. "Of course, kitten." She looked up. "JARVIS, dim the lights to ten per cent, please." Pepper preferred to sleep in darkness, but Natasha needed light to sleep, to be aware of her surroundings. They compromised the best they could.

"Goodnight kitten," Pepper said, pulling a blanket over them.

"Pepper?" Natasha looked up. Pepper arched an eyebrow at her. "I... I..." She couldn't force herself to say the words, no matter how true they were.

"I know." Pepper stroked Natasha's hair, soothing her worries. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more BlackPepper(?), specifically with Extremis!Pepper. Now if only I could find the fucking time...
> 
> Come annoy me on Tumblr, [@WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
